Flourish and Blotts, 1991
by upset-hufflepuff
Summary: Catherine Sunflower (my version of Jacob's sibling from Hogwarts Mystery) visits Flourish and Blotts to see her brother, when she comes across a little black-haired boy, accompanied by her old friend Hagrid. But how come Hagrid is out in Diagon Alley with this little first year? [Oneshot]


The new school year at Hogwarts was about to begin, whereas Catherine's last year had just ended. She had spent her summer revising healing spells and other techniques so that she could apply for a position at St Mungo's.

Jacob, on the other hand, had taken on a job at Flourish and Blotts, while he studied to take his NEWTs and become an Auror. He didn't particularly like the Ministry, but he did feel like this was what he was meant to do.

The small bell on top of the shop's door dinged as Catherine entered Flourish and Blotts. She claimed she was merely looking for a book for some last-minute studying, and checking up on her brother was just a convenient coincidence.

-"Oh, no need to help me, Jacob, I can manage to find it myself"

-"I'm still not sure I believe that you're looking for a real book, but I can't be bothered. Just be careful with the books, Kitty."

Catherine started wandering around the shop. She hadn't really come looking for a specific book, but maybe she could find something of use. The place was quite cramped, by students who were looking for their textbooks for the upcoming school year.

She noticed a small boy, presumably a first year, trying to reach a book on a high shelf. He was evidently struggling, but he didn't ask for help from anyone.

-"You're not going to get any taller by simply stretching out your hand, kid." Catherine said as she grabbed the book and cheerily gave it to the boy.

-"Th-thank you, miss..." he replied as he gingerly took the book from her hands. He had messy black hair, and green eyes that glowed behind his round glasses.

Catherine smiled briefly, before a stomping sound got her attention. She turned around to face none other than her dear friend and Hogwarts groundskeeper, Hagrid.

-"Hagrid!"

-"Oh, Catherine! Nice seeing yeh again! How's yehr time after Hogwarts coming along?"

-"It's only been a few months, but I'm optimistic! I'm actually going to apply for a position at St Mungo's soon."

Catherine smiled at the half giant, delighted to see him again outside of school. Outside...of school?"

-"How come you're here, Hagrid? Looking for a book? Haven't seen you read much"

-"Oh, I'm not her fehr me. I'm just helping out little 'arry here!" Hagrid pointed at the little first year next to him.

-"Harry...!" Catherine said in a soft and gentle voice, looking once again at the small boy she had helped. The attention on him again, he realized he had to participate in the conversation and introduce himself.

-"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter."

The boy stretched out his tiny hand towards the girl, in order to shake it. Catherine gave him the handshake he was going for, her eyes wide and full of surprise.

She had just helped Harry Potter. She had spoken to the Chosen One. She was shaking the hand of The Boy who Lived!

The boy who lived. She took a closer look at him. Merlin, he really was a boy. Everyone always spoke of him as a hero and a legend, but he was just a small, lost first year. How must he have felt with everyone treating him like a celebrity? He was just a child. And one that had gotten famous for being an orphan, at that. She hated that kind of attention when she was younger too, and she wasn't about to give Harry the same experience.

-"Nice to meet you too, Harry! So you're a first year?" She spoke to him as she would speak to any other child, with a soft voice and bent knees.

-"I...yes, I am."

-"Are you excited?"

-"I'm kind of scared, actually" he muttered.

Hagrid laughed and patted Harry's shoulder.

-"Don't yeh worry! Hogwarts is the safest place in the world!"

Catherine held back a sarcastic chuckle. The amount of times she almost died at that school were ridiculous. Though she doubted Harry would have to run after the Cursed Vaults because her idiot brother couldn't mind his business.

-"I'm sure you'll have a splendid time at Hogwarts, Harry! I wish you the best"

Harry smiled shyly at Catherine, before walking to the counter with Hagrid to pay for the books at a shaky Madame Villanelle.

The two exited the store, as Hagrid patiently and happily informed little Harry about their next stop. And Catherine forgot about Harry Potter "The Boy who Lived", and instead focused on Harry Potter "The small First Year from the shop". She genuinely hoped his Hogwarts Years would be pleasant and quiet, and that he would have a great time as a regular young wizard. As every child deserved.


End file.
